Never stop fighting
by Divergent Narnian Timelord
Summary: A continuation of my oneshot, Tremors of terror. My OC Eilish after she gets to the capitol, will be two chapters


**Disclaimer: I do not own The hunger games, I'm just a teenager writing this because I'm bored and school is cancelled tomorrow due to a blizzard.**

**AN: This is a sequel to my story Tremors of terror, You don't necessarily have to read that first, but I would recommend it.**

**Never stop fighting**

Those goodbyes where the hardest I had ever gone through, seeing my brother and sister before I left home, almost certainly for the last time. Before I leave, My sister hands me a locket, "open It once the games have started and you get to safety" she tells me, I promise I will, Not mentioning I might be killed during the bloodbath.

To me the train ride to the capitol was a blur; I listened to our mentor, taking note of everything she says. I doubt that I will win, but that doesn't mean I should give up. I will never give up, not when I have family back home.

Within a day or so, we have arrived, people wearing the most ridiculous clothing I have ever seen in my life swarm the train station.

They can't wait to watch us die.

Part of me is angry, wondering how they would feel if their children were being sent to their deaths, but part of me is just glad that those children will never have to go through this.

That second part is stronger than the first.

We are taken off the train, many try to take pictures, but whatever they got probably wasn't very good because we were taken to the remake center immediately after stepping off of the train.

The remake center, If I survive the games this was an experience I will certainly not forget. The waxing hurts, although I don't complain because I've experienced worse pain than this, They then moisturize my skin, and add blonde highlights to my hair because apparently it was too "dull" for their taste.

I am naked the whole time, but I really don't care, with what's going to happen in the days to come, being naked is the least of my worries.

My prep team thanks me for my calmness, and tells me how beautiful I am, I smile because I know that they are being kind, even if they seem a bit clueless to me.

Then I am given a robe to wear and introduced to my stylist.

She is tall and thin with a Olive complexion, Which makes her bright red hair stand out, she also has very bright blue eyes, She has a tattoo of what seems to be a vine with blue flowers on it wrapping around her right arm. She wears eye shadow that matches her hair, and a long, scarlet dress with a necklace that I can tell is expensive.

"I'm Ambrosette, Your name is pronounced eye-leash right?" I nod.

"Ok I just wanted to make sure, a few years ago, I kept pronouncing this tributes name wrong and I didn't want to do that again, now tonight, There is the tribute parade, You need to take this as seriously as possible"

I understand what she Is getting at, this night can be the difference between going home a victor and going home in a coffin.

"When I took over as the stylist for district 9 I noticed something, all the districts had very generic costumes, the stylists just try to out-sexy each other by seeing who can make the most revealing costume."

I cringe thinking about the awful things I've seen over the years.

"well we're not going to be doing that" she states bluntly.

"thank goodness" I think to myself.

"when I designed this costume, I was going more for "stunningly beautiful" than "sexy", I hope you like it"

" I probably will love it" I reply back.

"Great! Now let's have some lunch and then we will get you dressed.

She presses a button on the wall and then two trays slide out with tomato basil soup, Some cheese stuffed pasta things with a green sauce, Some Ice cream covered in fudge and caramel and crystal glasses of iced tea.

While eating me and Ambrosette talk, And by the end of lunch we know each other pretty well, She has me get dressed.

The top looks like the usual top for our uniform, but slightly more snug, the pants have been replaced with a long loose fitting skirt.

The entire outfit is made out of gold silk, and the collar of my top is studded with blue gems. My shoes are a matching gold with blue gems that has only a very slight heel.

Good, that way I won't hurt myself just trying to get on the chariot.

She then French braids two small parts of the sides of my hair, having the two braids come together to form a half up half down ponytail, she then curls the rest of my hair.

It's finished off with the makeup, she has me wear Light gold shimmering eye shadow and light pink blush with clear lip gloss, and then paints my nails shimmering light blue.

And when I look in the mirror, I can tell she was right, I do look stunningly beautiful.

I still look like myself, But the color adds a bit of warmth to my washed out looking pale skin and I am obviously in nicer looking clothes than normal, she I then hands me my locket.

" I managed to sneak it away, so just don't try to use it as a weapon in the arena or else I'm in trouble"

I smile and give her a hug, I thought I had lost the locket when they took my clothes away.

"now, let's go kick some butt!" She says with a smirk on her face.

To be continued.

**Ok, so this story will be two chapters, It won't go all the way through the games, so don't expect that. Mostly I want her to develop a friendship with the boy tribute from her district who has yet to get a name.**


End file.
